


[罗莱]裙下之臣

by DyeingMirror



Series: 画罗裙 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stockings, Workplace Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: PWP缓则装忠罗严打 昏君妖妃的恋爱日常
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 画罗裙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643371
Kudos: 8





	[罗莱]裙下之臣

1.

银河帝国皇帝生辰，普天同庆。

皇帝本人雅好节俭，不喜铺张浪费，更不愿浪费国家预算，以统帅本部名义三下严令：禁止送礼，禁止以庆祝诞辰名义举办宴会，与一切过度个人崇拜危险斗争到底。

坚信他们的皇帝值得世间一切美好之物的帝国军民，遭三令五申后反而更加难以抑制过度忠诚心大暴走。费沙都心广场竟然连续三日正午发生市民自发集会，排山倒海齐声高呼莱因哈特皇帝万寿无疆。

莱因哈特头痛得要命。

他认为文宣部门都没在干活，大清早把几个尚书叫进宫来一顿臭骂。尚书是三朝老臣，家族世代服务银河帝国，从未听闻有皇帝要减轻个人崇拜这种奇怪要求，边用手绢抹汗边磕磕绊绊辩解。莱因哈特听着听着当场又打碎几个杯子，发完火把人都赶走，一个人吞着咖啡仰天长叹。

蓝色身影风一样卷进来。

莱因哈特看了他一眼就开始笑。“进宫怎么不通传？被奥贝斯坦知道，又要参你三本。”

“为您殒身不恤，吾皇。”

“巧言令色。”莱因哈特没忍住，捧着脸甜甜笑起来。“什么事？”

“送您寿礼，陛下。”

甜蜜笑容像巧克力凝固那样僵在他脸上。二十四岁青年气得大声拍桌：“卿也要与余作对？统帅本部发的命令都经总长签字盖章，是余记错了吗？”

“不是元帅送给皇帝的……”罗严塔尔露出一个终结名花的精美微笑，将手中的礼盒摆在莱因哈特身前桌面上，“是男朋友送给男朋友的。”

小男朋友很吃他这套，鹅蛋形的白皙小脸立刻泛红。他有些不好意思地缓缓伸出手指去触摸那个礼盒，期期艾艾问道：“是什么呢，罗严塔尔？”

“是我亲手为您挑的漂亮衣服。”妖娆异瞳抛出一个足以使任何适龄女性为之陷入疯狂的媚眼，黑发恶魔用他特有的醇厚低音引诱道：“虽然自知僭越，可否请您立即为我穿上？我简直控制不住自己一直想象着您穿上它的模样，不知道那风姿会有多么光彩照人？请允许我斗胆坦白我擅自入宫觐见的原因：我是如此思念您，实在一刻都忍不住了。”

一连串甜蜜的情话，说得莱因哈特眼睛都湿了。他愣愣地眨了眨眼；礼盒由温柔的白天鹅绒材质做成，表面装饰着一对秀美的烫金翅膀纹样，对方用心的痕迹一望即知。罗严塔尔这样关爱他，可他刚才竟然还对他胡乱发火，实在是太不像话了。

莱因哈特立即对门外叫道：“艾米尔！快进来伺候余换衣服。”抱着那只礼盒走进更衣室时，他还带着一丝羞怯，恋恋不舍地频频转眼偷看罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔用柔情的微笑目送他。

2.

“真是反了你了。”

五分钟后莱因哈特从更衣室里大步流星走出，穿着一袭点缀银饰的黑色长裙，下摆开叉到腿根，露出整条长腿和整张后背，高档绸缎在他精悍的身材上流动着散射动人微光，衬托得他肤色更加皙白透亮。

金发美人冷笑几声，将抱在臂弯中没有穿上的配套白色皮草外套扔到罗严塔尔脸上。罗严塔尔竟然忘记给他配鞋子，不得不光着脚踩在男人们平时踏着军靴走来走去的、又脏又质感毛躁的地毯上，那感觉令他更加不快。

“送给余女人的衣服？什么意思？是想要贬低余吗？卿恃宠而骄也请有个限度！”

柔润光艳的长卷金发瀑布般流淌在精雕细琢的蝴蝶骨上，视觉体验瑰奇至极。艾米尔跟在莱因哈特三步开外，一路上不错眼地盯着瞧，几乎忍不住直咽口水。此刻听了莱因哈特几句厉声训斥，虽然骂的不是他，狮王威严的咆哮却足以使任何人从灵魂深处发出震悚。艾米尔抖了几抖，大着胆子走过去，悄咪咪将莱因哈特平日所穿的平底皮鞋放在他脚边。

罗严塔尔令人钦佩地面不改色，迈开超模档次的修长双腿，几步走到面色不豫的皇帝身前，抖开手中的皮草外套，用一个拥抱一样的动作裹住莱因哈特。好一个君臣相得的美好场面，香艳得几乎有些伤风败俗；艾米尔不知为何想要移开视线。

莱因哈特一生征战，浑身充满朴实的军旅作风；只要从病床上起身，永远只穿帝国军队黑银制服，外罩一袭纯白披风。久而久之，包括他自己在内，世人无法再想象他穿着其他衣物的模样。可罗严塔尔送他这套黑银长裙白皮草，从配色到形制与那身制服实有异曲同工之妙，再真正搭配上他一副楚腰卫鬟与仙姿佚貌，真可谓是云鬓花颜动霓裳，与其说不显得怪异，莫如说是更加相得益彰。

“老天。看看您自己有多么美丽。”罗严塔尔在莱因哈特胸前至近距离发出叹息般的赞美，“能否请您认真品味？您将体会到我为称颂您的仪表所付出的匠心。”

罗严塔尔的眼神看得莱因哈特心间一动。年上九岁的恋人太过熟练，他已顶不住了。他紧急吩咐道：“艾米尔，可以下去了。”

3.

听到身后房门轻响，莱因哈特低声嗫嚅道：“可现在还是勤务时间……余总归不能永远穿着它。”

罗严塔尔听了他的话，便知道莱因哈特其实已经接受这个礼物。这转进如风的身段是多么可爱，罗严塔尔难忍心中甜蜜，唇边随即泄露笑意。猛地将美丽男友搂进怀中，手掌随即潜入裙摆的缝隙，贴着微凉细腻的大腿皮肤向上一探，对方就用他那特有的陶瓷音色在他耳边发出迷人的惊喘，听得他自己开口时也带上了几分湿意：“那臣这就亲自伺候陛下脱了，可好……？”

在令他身心俱感不适的裙裾中疯狂作乱的手掌，带着使人头晕目眩的电热迅速四下流窜，他在几十秒内就被人从腿间一直摸到腰上。莱因哈特不想沦为前朝的荒淫昏君，他努力维持理智：“不是光脱就行……”

一句话听得罗严塔尔几乎想骂脏话。他的皇帝怕不是个妖精冒充的，什么叫不是光脱就行？“午饭还没吃过就要提供全套服务？那我可得要求记双倍劳务……嗯……” 眩目的黄金发丝在他余光之中招摇撞骗，将香肩的弧度勾勒得更加魅惑，他忍不住直接一头钻了进去，嘴唇吸附上那段颈项。年轻的颈动脉带动紧实的肌肉群弹跳不停，那陡然加速的脉动透过光洁的皮肤，栩栩如生地传递到他布满神经末梢的敏感唇瓣上。

“哈……罗严塔尔……”莱因哈特本能地伸手接住向着自己倾轧下来的精实的武人身躯，被吻得禁不住叫出声来，音色中饱含炽热的难耐之意，听得他自己都难为情了起来。他安抚地拍拍男友的背，“我是说，你得帮我换回制服。为了卿，余可是将自己的侍从都赶走了！请你负起责任来。”

“哦？”罗严塔尔还在坚持不懈地引诱他，于他耳畔发出极为性感的沉声低笑；迅捷的细密吮吻，力度到不了让他担忧留下印记的程度，感觉起来却犹如一下接一下的低压电击，连连触发阵阵舒适的快感。“特地赶走了小侍从，陛下是在期待着什么呢？……”

这句话听得莱因哈特后脑头皮发麻，裙子里则发紧；他真的开始觉得想要了。

随着遥控窗帘徐徐降落，办公室内迅速变得昏暗。察觉到如斯变化，引诱纯洁羔羊一同走下情爱地狱的黑发恶魔在暧昧光线中露出一个得逞的笑容。

4.

“吾皇……”

罗严塔尔身体持续前倾，将莱因哈特压在自己与宽大的办公桌之间。一手从裙摆中掏出一条长腿向着胸前折起，一手抓过被打开的礼盒在里面捞些什么东西。

“吾皇，依微臣看，您恐怕漏了重要的东西。”

冰凉、丝滑的织物在莱因哈特裸露的皮肤上流淌而过，那奇异的触感在他脊背上勾起一片瘆瘆；在罗严塔尔煽情的操纵之下，那东西感觉起来就好像是自主活动的活物一样。若不是那质料感觉起来密度较低、轻如羽毛，莱因哈特几乎要以为是一条小蛇缠上了自己的大腿。

“这里又不是影视明星们的红毯现场……知礼守节的贵族淑女穿着长裙，怎么可以不搭配丝袜呢？”

莱因哈特心中震惊；他知道这种妇人服饰的存在，并且也知道那具体而言大约是有很多种花样，但他实在从未想象过那东西有朝一日竟然会直接接触自己的皮肤。穿用丝袜原来竟然是这样子的感觉吗？像是少女口吐芬芳、吹拂蒲公英的飞羽，又好像比那要下流得多；细微的瘙痒仿佛深入骨髓，从他腿根流过胯下，与另一种难以启齿的感觉相互作用，使这位曾在血雨腥风的战场上历经无数考验、抗压性极强的至尊战士也不能自制地颤抖起来。这样的酷刑，对于弱势的妇女们来说，岂不是太过于残忍了吗？原来我们国家的妇女，就是这样被男性的凝视压榨到分厘微末的吗？圣明的皇帝想到这里，甚至想要立刻下令在全国禁止丝袜的生产与使用。

“为您准备的外衣您也不披，丝袜您也不穿，陛下究竟是如何处置忠臣良将的一片拳拳之心的？您到底想伤我的心到何等地步呢？”

明明是自己狐媚惑主，成功纠缠着贤明君王陷入不得不放弃矜持、陪着他白日宣淫的境地，祸乱朝纲的帝国元帅还在这里大言不惭、振振有词；方才恃宠而骄四字训示，着实没有冤枉于他。可皇帝自身不也照样有着在前朝宠妃裙下长大、挟持幼主夺权上位的黑历史吗？无非是冤冤相报罢了！元帅那以权谋私的黑手，直接掀开了皇帝用以遮羞的裙摆，非但将在他亵裤中阴谋蠢动的胯下之物曝光于世，甚至指间缠绕着那匹丝袜直接握了上去。

游刃有余的老练手段配合得力道具，在美丽青年青涩、敏感的器官上如鱼得水。难以言表的暧昧瘙痒，在要紧之处反复折磨着莱因哈特。

“啊……啊啊……”他很快就不堪受刑，情不自禁地扬起脖子，张开漂亮的小嘴吐着热气，轻声哀叫道：“罗严塔尔……”

他那祸国殃民的僭臣，已被皇帝这副情迷意乱的小模样轻易取悦。罗严塔尔低下头，轻柔采撷被对方自己送到嘴边的脆弱颈项；姿仪之高雅，宛如矫捷的黑色猎豹在它猎获的食物中适意择选。“陛下，看看您这副样子……真有这么好吗？臣是不是很会伺候您呢？嗯……”

不知道那双窃势弄权的手，和那张颠倒黑白的嘴，究竟哪一个更令君王恼火；但此刻他被人踞于炉上炙烤，已无法做出任何追责。他双手如溺水者求救般无力地攀附着他此时唯一可以倚仗的身躯，坦率地轻声回应道：“很好……啊啊……罗严塔尔，余、已经……。”

可怜的丝袜还没被所有者真正穿用过，就已经被他情欲的分泌物所污染。罗严塔尔掌中那器型可观的帝王之器，被缠裹在妇人内衣的半透明黑色丝料之中闷绝，只勉强露出一部分红肿、湿亮的龟头，从不断抽搐着收缩的细小孔洞中，略显艰难地往外吐出汩汩乳白浊液，看起来极可爱又极淫靡。

野心勃勃的权臣的感官，正被女装皇帝腿间这惊人性感的景象所充分调动，一抬头却又看见美丽的恋人虚弱地伏在自己臂弯中剧烈喘息的模样——胸膛连绵起伏，从脸颊到锁骨，凡是露出的肌肤都一片通红——任谁一看都知道他必定刚刚经历过货真价实的高潮。

罗严塔尔在那一瞬间清晰地感觉到自己完全勃起了。向来因其严肃清刚之美广受赞誉的帝国军军服长裤，此时被他两腿中间那个硕大的、硬梆梆的、不断弹跳着企图从束缚中解脱出来、渴望尽快闯进皇帝的身体里尽情搅动风云的东西撑得紧巴巴的。

“我的皇帝唷……”罗严塔尔运用自己所剩不多的耐心，尽力完成他作为侍寝后妃时应当践行的、与皇帝充分调情的使命。“不知我送的寿礼品味如何？若您还算满意，是否应该及时论功行赏呢？”

他抽出自己一直温柔拥抱着莱因哈特的双手，任由娇弱无力的美丽皇帝向后倒去，金色长发如风云流散，拂乱大片在他办公桌上铺陈着的、玛林道夫伯爵小姐亲笔所书、遣词文雅笔锋秀美的公务文章；剥下他早已湿得一塌糊涂的内裤，用鞋面擦亮、鞋底肮脏的军靴举重若轻地踩在脚下；卡住膝弯，用力分开那双曾经毫不犹豫地踏碎过千万生命、此刻却不剩一丝反抗气力的罪恶的长腿，隔着他那身（他喜欢声称是由家中不穿内裤的淫荡俏女仆替他）在今早刚熨烫得整洁鲜丽的军服长裤，朝着莱因哈特裙下泥泞之处狠狠撞了几下。

“请您瞧瞧……您是舒服透了，我这里可还在受苦呢。这份献身社稷的诚挚报效，难道不值得您垂怜褒奖吗？劝谏您莫伤忠臣之心，实在是为了国家大计着想……”

莱因哈特被他顶了几下，喘得更厉害；而罗严塔尔的裤子不仅被他弄脏了，还又变紧了。

“罗严塔尔……”他的军服上衣上也攀上几只手指，形状极美，颤抖地揪住布料的动作之可怜，令他心旌动摇，“快进来吧……”优美绝伦的颈项起伏着重复无意义的吞咽动作，透露出甜蜜的紧张情绪，“操我……”

纵然罗严塔尔有一副顶级贵族军校严格锻造出的坚强身心，此时也已经无法自持，严重头晕缺氧；但他觉得他应该兢兢业业，把大忠臣扮演到底。“亲爱的陛下，您说什么？恕臣愚钝，能否请——”

“你混蛋，罗严塔尔！”被脱口失言下流语句后才反刍上来的羞耻心、与亟待疏解的情欲逼得满脸通红，饥饿的雄狮大声咆哮道，“卿长着两只耳朵，难道只是英俊面孔旁边无关紧要的装饰吗？我要你现在操我！”

是可忍孰不可忍。

仿佛听到田径令枪那样，帝国元帅大军开拔，动作迅猛，将不知死活的轻敌敌将翻过身去，裙摆向上一抛，抬起那把细腰，不由分说就往里冲。在凶狠的媾和动作间，过于柔顺而无暇管束的长裙绸缎频频落下，有时更被不管不顾地缠夹着带进穴口软肉中，刺激得双方红肿的性器都愈发敏感，没多久就被交合处溢出的体液浸湿一片。

在莱因哈特夹杂嘶声抽泣的放肆尖叫，和他伏在桌面上迷乱地挣扎着将公文捏成粉碎的撕裂声响之中，那用酒池肉林勾引帝王、豺狼冠缨的蓝颜祸水奉旨犯上，在尽情为非作歹中尽展蛇蝎心肠。

5.

罗严塔尔从背后抱着莱因哈特，正替他的皇帝穿回军服。

数不清他们分别高潮几次，但总之他们此刻站也站不稳，只要双脚沾到地面就开始酸软疼痛，只有这样紧拥着靠在一起才能彼此支撑着勉强站立。脏透了的长裙和丝袜早就被剥除殆尽，此刻在房间角落中逶迤着堆成一团。室内一片狼藉，任谁来看都知道这里一定刮过了一场荒唐的风暴，莱因哈特简直不知待会儿该用什么表情叫侍从进来收拾。

遥控窗帘重新拉开，窗外日头已经西斜。想到自己竟然跟数一数二的重臣在皇宫办公室胡搞，以至于浪费了一整天宝贵理政时间，莱因哈特感到自己简直已经变成了彻头彻尾的无道昏君；他对不起一定已经无谓地为自己担忧了一整天的艾米尔，对不起难得写出漂亮文章却被自己亲手撕碎的玛林道夫伯爵小姐，他对不起奥贝斯坦军务尚书，对不起米达麦亚元帅，对不起杨提督，对不起天国的吉尔菲艾斯，对不起罗严塔尔元帅。他对不起宇宙万民。莱因哈特想麻烦玛林道夫伯爵小姐为他起草罪己诏。

昏黄的日光为罗严塔尔怀中的金发添上了一层橙红色的美丽光晕，将其渲染得愈发流光溢彩。莱因哈特身量纤细，双肩上却仿佛装置着整个天堂；罗严塔尔无法克制地吻上去，从层层流光与浮云中衔出一只通红的耳垂。

是圣明的皇帝也好，是纯洁的天使也罢。他怎么能抵挡得住他魔鬼般的恋人从他的黑夜中淌出的甜蜜诱惑呢？

军服才穿到一半，又被重新脱下。

**Author's Note:**

> 后文：[莱罗莱]裙下之奴


End file.
